The Emerald Army
by NightWild7000
Summary: After Ginny is caught by Severus Snape stealing the sword of Gryffindor, Snape gives Ginny a very special mission. This story is part of my 'Family of Harry Potter' series.
1. Mission

_disclaimer: Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work._

_A/N: This story has been written for the 'Ginny's Accomplishment Challenge (2012-2)' on SIYE.  
A special thanks to my beta MinistryMalcontent_

**Chapter 1: Mission**

"Are you sure about this?" Neville Longbottom asked an irate Ginny Weasley nervously.

"For the thousandth time, YES!" Ginny nearly shouted, not something she should do considering the situation they were in.

"A little trouble is never a bad thing, but this... this goes a bit far, don't you think?" Neville asked.

"Neville, the sword belongs to Harry, and we are going to steal it for him. You were on board for this, so don't even try to back out now!" Ginny whispered fiercely.

"There he goes, the distraction has gone off," the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood said interrupting the argument.

"Okay, we can do this," Neville whispered.

The trio carefully crept towards the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. _No, Snape's office now_ Ginny had to remind herself. Despite what she said to Neville, she herself was a nervous wreck. So many things could go wrong, but it just had to be done.

"Emerald," Ginny said to the gargoyle, which opened for the trio. Ginny shortly wondered why Emerald was the password, but pushed the thought aside to focus on ascending the staircase quietly. The plan was for Ginny and Neville to go up and steal the sword while Luna kept watch for Snape's return. Meanwhile, the rest of the D.A. was causing trouble in the Great Hall to provide a diversion, something that would be just short of suicide if they were caught at it.

Silently Neville and Ginny entered the office. Looking around Ginny saw that the office had not changed much from the time when Dumbledore was headmaster. The portraits where all asleep, except for the portrait of Dumbledore, who was looking alert and following Neville and Ginny with great interest. Neville went straight for the sword that was in a glass case on one of the shelves lining the walls. Ginny meanwhile approached the desk where a framed picture caught her attention.

The picture was of a red-haired woman with striking green eyes. She was laughing at something with a look of love and adoration on her face. Below the picture was a piece of parchment on which was a signature that said 'Lily'. Ginny quickly realised that she was looking at a picture of Harry's mother.

Ginny carefully picked up the picture and the parchment slipped. Ginny gasped at what she saw. She was looking at what was undoubtedly a one year old Harry who was zooming around on a toy broomstick, zooming in and out of the picture. Ginny gently touched the picture where Harry appeared on his toy broomstick and followed his progress with her finger. Ginny had to fight back a sob. She hoped with all her heart that wherever Harry was he was safe and that he would return to her.

"GINNY!" a voice nearby hissed. Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin and looked wildly around only to see Neville with the Sword of Gryffindor in his hand waiting impatiently. It was only then that Ginny recalled that they where breaking into the headmaster's office. She quickly put the picture back on the desk and made to follow Neville out of the office.

Just as Ginny began to move towards the door, it opened with a bang. In came a struggling Luna who was being held by a menacing looking Amycus Carrow. Amycus was followed by his sister Alecto who was grinning wickedly. Both Carrow siblings were followed by a furious-looking Snape.

Ginny knew that they where in big trouble. She looked around for any possible avenue of escape, while thinking up any possible excuse as to they were in the headmaster's office. It didn't help matters that Neville was still holding Gryffindor's sword.

Snape strode through the office. Ginny noticed that he quickly put the picture she was just looking at away in a drawer of his desk, while the Carrows advanced on Neville and herself.

"So, you thought you could steal this sword?" Amycus said in a menacing tone.

"We will just have to discipline you," Alecto said, brandishing her wand.

"I will take care of that," Snape said, looking from Amycus to Alecto, his face stormy.

"Severus, you know we are in charge of all punishments," Amycus said sweetly, to sweetly for Ginny's tastes.

"Should I tell the dark lord that you have been flaunting my authority?" Snape asked, glaring at the two Carrows.

"No, no, that won't be necessary," Alecto said quickly, lowering her wand and leaving the office.

"I trust you will find a suitable punishment for them, then," Amycus said, walking out of the office.

"Oh, yes, I will. They will go into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid," Snape said, glaring from one teenager to the other.

"Are you sure that is sufficient?" Amycus asked, turning around.

"Escort Lovegood and Longbottom back to their dormitories, Amycus. I will deal with Weasley personally," Snape said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Of course," Amycus said almost gleefully. Ginny had a feeling that Neville and Luna would take a detour to being tortured. But she knew she would have it worse than they. She had to stay with Snape after all.

After Amycus, Neville and Luna had left the office, Snape closed the door and waved his wand over it. Ginny assumed he was warding it against intruders. This did nothing to calm her down. She was standing alone in the room with the man who had murdered Dumbledore with no way to escape. Ginny had the feeling she would be lucky if she escaped alive.

"Sit!" Snape said.

Ginny sat on the chair in front of Snape's desk. Snape however remained standing.

"Where is Potter?" Snape asked.

Ginny had expected this. Even if she knew she wouldn't have told Snape, but the truth couldn't hurt in this case.

"I don't know," Ginny replied defiantly.

Snape merely sighed and sat down in his chair behind the desk.

"Didn't expect you would," Snape said.

Ginny noticed that he looked tired. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but stopped herself just in time.

Snape seemed to be considering something as he studied Ginny carefully. Ginny was getting uncomfortable in the silence that stretched between them.

Suddenly Snape made a decision. He opened the drawer in which he had hidden the picture of Harry's mum. Snape removed the picture and laid it down on the desk so that Ginny could see it.

"Do you know who this is?" Snape asked in a strangely quiet voice that Ginny would never have associated with the man.

Ginny merely nodded, to afraid to speak and not knowing where this was going.

"She was Lily Evans, the most lively, most fierce, most beautiful girl who ever lived," Snape said almost dreamily.

Ginny realised that Snape must have cared greatly for her.

"She died because one man made a mistake," Snape said lowly, so low that Ginny had to strain herself to hear him.

"If she was at Hogwarts now, she would have done the same thing you are doing, she wouldn't have let it all happen," Snape continued in that same tone.

Ginny opened her mouth to protest that she had no idea what Snape was talking about, but Snape forestalled her by raising his hand.

"But you must understand that you are not making my job any easier. I have to keep the students safe, and I can't do that if your 'Dumbledore's Army' keeps making trouble," Snape said eyeing Ginny closely.

This time Ginny couldn't stay quiet.

"I will not lie low and let you and the Carrows torture the students like toys. We will stand against you and the Carrows!" Ginny said hotly.

"And I expect no less!" Snape said raising his own voice slightly.

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but again Snape cut her of before she even could get started.

"That is why I ask you to train the students so they can protect themselves," Snape continued in a lower tone.

Shocked, Ginny quickly closed her mouth and looked at Snape incredulously. She was too stunned to say anything.

Ginny sat trying to process what was being asked of her while the silence seemed to echo Snape's words.

Finally Ginny found her voice and asked, "Why?"

"Death Eathers and Dementors are bad, but tortured and dead students really scare me," Snape said with a sigh.

"Why? You murdered Dumbledore!" Ginny said hotly, standing up.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand!" Snape said loudly, also standing up.

"Then why don't you explain it to me?" Ginny asked.

"Because. You. Don't. Need. To. Know," Snape said emphasizing each word.

"You ask me to train the students, I guess I will have to train the Slytherins to be better killing machines? Is that it?" Ginny asked.

"Are you listening to me? I want you to train the students so they can defend themselves against the Carrrows!" Snape nearly shouted.

"Give me one reason I should trust you, give me one reason this is not a trap!" Ginny said, glaring at the headmaster.

Snape looked carefully at Ginny, and then raised his wand. Ginny tensed and grabbed her own wand, but Snape merely pointed it towards the window.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Snape shouted, and out came a beautiful silver doe which cantered around the office.

"This was the Patronus of Lily Evans, now it is mine," Snape said softly while Ginny was enraptured with the doe.

"You know what it means to have the same Patronus as another person?" Snape asked softly.

"You love her," Ginny said just as softly.

"And I would do anything for her," Snape said while dismissing the doe.

Ginny nodded dumbly, still shocked by this latest revelation.

"You are to lead and train a select group of students, train them like Potter trained the DA. I will help in any way I can without raising the suspicions of the Carrows. If they find out about this, it will be both our heads on the line!" Snape said lowly.

Ginny nodded that she understood.

"I don't know what Potter did with my old potions textbook, but find it. In it are useful potions, curses and counter curses. Most curses in it are dark, but the counter curses are exact counters to those dark curses. Train them, since the Carrows and most Death Eaters know the curses in that book."

Ginny nodded again, she knew exactly where it was, since Harry had told her while they where dating.

"You should get to your Common Room. You can tell anyone you trust about the new club, but if you tell anyone about me and Lily, or my involvement in the club, you will not get away this easily, understood?" Snape asked menacingly. Ginny nodded that she understood, she would not be telling anyone this easily.

Ginny quickly got up and went back to the Gryffindor Common Room, her mind buzzing with what had just transpired. She knew one thing for certain, she would never be able to look at the Headmaster the same way again.

~O~

"Are you sure about this, Dumbledore?" Snape asked Dumbledore's portrait warily, the moment the Weasley girl closed the door. The portrait of the previous Headmaster had followed the proceedings with great interest.

"She is the right choice for this," Dumbledore's portrait said, his eyes twinkling.

"I sincerely hope we are doing the right thing," Snape said, looking at the picture of Lily.

Yes, he sincerely hoped that the Weasley girl would pull through, for both his and Potter's sake.

"I suppose I have to do something about that enticement," Snape said to himself, looking towards Gryffindor's sword.


	2. Recruiting

**Chapter 2: Recruiting**

"We aren't doing enough!" Ginny said.

Neville and Luna turned around to look at Ginny questioningly. They where in the Room of Requirement preparing the next bout of graffiti they would apply to the walls of Hogwarts.

"What do you mean? You want to blow up the castle?" Neville asked incredulously.

"Strange, there aren't any wrackspurts around," Luna said, looking around wildly.

"No, I mean here we are, repainting the castle, while the Carrows are still teaching Dark Arts and that farce they call Muggle Studies," Ginny said hotly.

"You want to blow up the castle," Luna said as though that was obvious.

"While that would solve a couple of problems, that is not what I had in mind," Ginny said, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Then what?" Neville asked nonplussed.

"We will do what Harry did. We will teach it ourselves!" Ginny said, standing up and pacing around.

"You want us to teach the DA defence against the dark arts?" Neville asked.

"No, not the DA. The DA is too high profile these days," Ginny said shaking her head.

"A new club then?" Luna asked.

"Yes, a new club in Harry's name," Ginny said. _In Lily's name, _Ginny added to herself.

"Ginny, the last time we did something 'for Harry', or in his name we ended up in detention," Neville said seriously.

"Neville, don't you realise that our actions for the DA are also in Harry's name? We are doing it because Harry would have done the same!" Ginny nearly shouted. The fact that Neville and Luna where tortured for their escapade in Snape's office one week ago was still a sore subject with Ginny. The detention with Hagrid was 'fun' in comparison according to Neville.

"We could call it 'Harry's Army', though I don't think that Harry would like that name very much," Luna said interrupting the argument.

"I was thinking about 'The Emerald Army', TEA for short" Ginny said seriously, ignoring Neville's protests.

"After his eyes. Clever, and a lot easier to mix in everyday conversations then DA is," Luna said thoughtfully.

_Not after his eyes, but Lily's,_ Ginny thought to herself. It was hard to remember that they were going to do this for Lily Potter, not Harry.

"So, that is the new name of the DA then?" Neville asked nonplussed.

"No, this club is not just for the DA, but a different crowd, anyone who is interested, and a lot more secret then the DA. But it is especially for the first years who are being brain-washed as we speak," Ginny said seriously.

"Why so much secrecy?" Neville asked.

"If this gets out we will be in a lot more trouble then just detention, and I mean that even with the Carrows," Ginny said seriously.

Neville nodded and said, "Sign me up."

"Thanks, Nev," Ginny said, grateful for having Neville as a friend.

"I'm in too," Luna said seriously, no trace of her dreaminess anywhere.

"What are we going to teach them?" Neville asked.

"About the same Harry taught the DA to any who aren't in the DA already, and some new stuff for old DA members," Ginny said.

"And what new stuff Ginny?" Luna asked.

"I've just got to retrieve a book," Ginny said, hoping that she didn't have to explain about the Half-blood Prince just yet.

"What book?" Neville asked curiously.

"Harry's old Potions book," Ginny said evasively.

"Strange place for spells," Luna remarked.

"Harry used it to prepare his lessons for the DA," Ginny lied smoothly. She felt bad about lying to Neville and Luna, but she wanted to protect Snape as much as possible.

"Where is the book now?" Neville asked.

"Hidden," was all Ginny said.

Neville nodded and asked no more.

"I want the two of you to start recruiting among your House, from there we will expand the group purely by mouth to mouth," Ginny said, starting to pace again.

"And what about you?" Neville asked.

"I will retrieve the book," Ginny said seriously.

Neville and Luna both nodded before they continued with preparing the graffiti they where going to use later.

~O~

It was the next day when Ginny had time to search for the Potions book. She stood up before anyone else in Gryffindor tower had even awoken. She sneaked out to the Room of Requirement and asked for the Room of Hidden Things, as Harry had called it. She had never been in there.

When the door appeared and she opened it she felt her mouth fall open. Before her lay a big maze of all kind of unused and thrown away items. Broomsticks, Fanged Frisbees, potion supplies, and other assorted items that for one reason or other where hidden here.

When she started looking around her heart fell when she realised the task before her. Somewhere in this maze the Potions book was hidden, but it would take weeks, if not months to search it all.

Ginny tried hard to remember the directions Harry had given her. She had not really paid attention to them since she had thought that it would be easy to find, and at that moment she was more focused on what Harry's hands where doing with her hair.

_'... look for a chipped bust of an ugly warlock, he has a dusty tiara as a crown. It is in the cupboard it is standing on,'_ was the tail end of Harry's explanation she had caught. The rest of his directions she could not remember, though there was a broken vanishing cabinet in there somewhere. Ginny supposed that was as good a starting point as any, it certainly would be bigger then some bust.

It did not take long for Ginny to find the vanishing cabinet. She looked around and saw the bust Harry had mentioned at the end of an alleyway. She looked at the bust and looked at the tiara. It pulsed with a kind of power that Ginny had felt before, like it was familiar to her, but at the same time it repulsed her. Could this be one of those Horcruxes she had overheard Harry, Ron and Hermione talking about?

Ginny chided herself for even thinking that. There was no way that she, little Ginny Weasley, would find one of the missing Horcruxes. And besides, even if it was one, she had no way of destroying it. Ignoring the tiara she opened the cupboard Harry had mentioned and found a cage with the bones of a five legged creature. Behind the cage was the Potions book she needed. Quickly she grabbed it and closed the cupboard. Just as she put the book in her bag a voice sounded behind her.

"Hello, Weasley!" Ginny turned around and came face to face with Pansy Parkinson, who was standing near the vanishing cabinet, looking menacingly at her.

"Parkinson!" Ginny acknowledged, grabbing her wand and pointing it at Parkinson.

"I wouldn't use that wand, or I would have to report you to the Carrows," Parkinson sneered at Ginny.

"Do your worst!" Ginny growled. Just as she was to curse Parkinson, two other people appeared beside her. Ginny recognized Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, both had their wands out and pointing at Ginny.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you," Zabini sneered at Ginny.

"All I wanted was a civilized conversation," Parkinson said haughtily.

"You have to choose your sides carefully," Nott added.

"You do know that when Harry defeats You-Know-Who that you guys will lose, right?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hah! You think that your coward of a boyfriend is out there fighting? If you ask me, he has left the country," Parkinson said.

"He is! He will win in the end!" Ginny said defiantly, but inside she was wondering if Parkinson's words where not true.

"You don't know that Weasley. For all you know, he doesn't care anymore," Parkinson sneered.

Ginny just glared at Parkinson, not showing that her words were getting to her.

"We just wanted to warn you, that if you will tell lies to the students, we will be forced to report you to the Headmaster," Zabini said in a threatening tone.

"Just think of our warning when you walk back to your Common Room," Nott said while motioning for the other two to follow him out.

To Ginny's astonishment Zabini and Parkinson followed Nott out of the room. For a moment, Ginny considered hexing them anyway, but thought better of it.

It was a couple of minutes later that Ginny made her way out of the Room of Hidden Things and back to the Common Room. All the while she was thinking over the words of Parkinson. What if Harry had left? What if he didn't care any more? The answer came quick and immediate. _It doesn't matter._ Ginny considered this, and saw that it was the truth. It didn't matter if Harry was out there fighting or not, she Ginny would fight till her dying breath if she had to. Harry had nothing to do with that.

The words of Zabini caused some greater concern, did they know about TEA before it even started?

"Are you going to enter or are you just going to stand there?" the voice of the Fat Lady brought Ginny back to reality. Quickly she gave the Fat Lady the password and entered the common room, which was slowly filling with early risers. Ginny located Neville and nodded that she was successful. Neville nodded back and raised an eyebrow, indicating that he wanted to talk to her, so Ginny made her way over to him.

"I have some success recruiting, most of the DA members are in, except those who don't want to fight like Smith," Neville said in a whisper to Ginny.

"Good, I've got the book I was talking about, have you asked the DA to spread the word?" Ginny asked also in a whisper.

"Yes, some would talk to some first years, I wanted to start doing that today,"

"Good, I'm going to put away the book, then let's go to breakfast,"

And with that Ginny went up to her dormitory to drop of the potions book, and went with Neville down to breakfast.

~O~

Later that day Ginny, Neville and Luna met up in the Room of Requirements to compare notes.

"And? How did the recruiting go?" Ginny asked the moment that Luna had closed the door.

"Most first years are interested, but some are too afraid of the Carrows to do anything," Neville said, shaking his head sadly.

"Most Ravenclaws want to do something, but they are divided," Luna said dreamily.

"Divided how Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Many Ravenclaws don't think that it will work," Luna said shaking her head.

"Well, tell them that it doesn't stop us Griffyndors from trying!" Ginny said hotly.

"And that is the difference between a Griffyndor and a Ravenclaw," Luna said smiling slightly.

"What about you, Ginny?" Neville asked.

"I talked to the Hufflepuffs, and they will help. I even talked to some Slytherins, and they where interested too," Ginny said, proud of her work.

"Slytherins?" Neville asked incredulously.

"Not all of them are evil," Luna said seriously.

"True... True..." Neville said thoughtfully.

"You got the book?" Luna asked. Ginny had not been able to inform Luna yet.

"Yes, got it right here," Ginny said while getting the Potions book from her bag.

"Hey, that is the Potions book Harry used last year!" Neville said, looking at the book darkly.

"There are useful spells in there, you know," Ginny argued back.

"It's better to know what the enemy knows," Luna said dreamily.

Ginny looked at Luna incredulously, did she know the book was Snape's?

"The enemy?" Neville asked nonplussed.

Ginny sighed, and decided that a part of the truth would be better.

"This book used to belong to Snape," Ginny said, bracing herself for the outburst.

"What?" Neville nearly shouted.

"It is like Luna said, it is better to know what the enemy knows," Ginny said, inwardly wincing at calling Snape 'the enemy'. Though she did not fully trust Snape yet, she knew that if he loved Lily as much as he showed her, then he was a good man, somewhere.

"Okay, so when is the first TEA meeting?" Neville asked.

"The first meeting will be this Saturday at seven PM," Ginny said, putting the Potions book back in her bag.

"We better get back to the common room," Luna said, looking at the clock.

"You two go ahead. I have to do something first," Ginny said.

"Ginny, you have to stop walking around the castle on your own, it is dangerous!" Neville said.

"I'll be fine, Nev."

"I'll wait outside with Luna," Neville said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Fine," Ginny said huffing. She had thought she wouldn't have to deal with overprotective prats this year.

And with that Neville and Luna left Ginny alone in the Room of Requirement. Now Ginny only needed a way to contact Snape without anyone knowing. Her first thought was to use Kreacher. He would enjoy such a thing, Ginny thought.

"Kreacher!" Ginny called out, but nothing happened. This did not surprise her since Kreacher was not her house elf after all. Then a second thought came to her, a house elf that might answer to her as well as to Harry.

"Dobby!" she called out this time. And with a loud crack Dobby the House Elf appeared, dressed in a magenta sweater and an orange hat.

"Miss Wheezy called Dobby?" Dobby asked while excitedly bobbing up and down.

"Yes, can you give a message to the Headmaster?" Ginny asked.

Dobby's demeanour changed instantly. Instead of excited, he looked sombre.

"Headmaster is very... Bad Dobby, Bad Dobby!" and Dobby proceeded to pound himself up the head with his fists, until Ginny grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Dobby, stop! The Headmaster is not what he seems! I just need to get a message to him when he is alone, can you do that?" Ginny said softly, holding Dobby's hands gently, but firmly.

"Yes, Dobby can do that," Dobby said, nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Good, can you tell him that there is TEA on Saturday at seven PM by the dancing trolls?" Ginny asked carefully, hoping that Snape would get it all. If Dobby thought the message was strange he did not show it.

"Yes, Dobby can," Dobby said.

"Good, remember to tell him this if he is alone," Ginny reminded the elf. Dobby simply nodded and then with a snap of his fingers was gone.

Ginny sighed and left the Room of Requirement. Just as Neville had promised, he was waiting for her.


	3. Training

**Chapter 3: Training**

Ginny arrived early at the Room of Requirement for the first TEA meeting the next Saturday. It was just as well since she noticed someone slipping past her when she entered.

"I prefer my tea without sugar or cream," a voice nearby said. Ginny knew that Snape had arrived to look in to the first TEA meeting and nodded before she started to prepare the room.

Ginny had drawn up a contract similar to that of the DA, and she also had charmed necklaces with the help of Luna. The necklaces where charmed to relay messages, like the DA coins, and they were charmed to be invisible to anyone who was not wearing such a necklace.

Shortly after Snape had arrived, Neville, looking irate, and Luna, who as usual looked as though she happened upon the room by chance, entered the room. Ginny could swear that Luna looked straight into the corner where Ginny knew that Snape was hiding.

"Ginny, how many times do I have to tell you not to walk these halls alone these days?" Neville said harshly.

"Neville, I can take care of myself!" Ginny said with a huff.

Before Neville could retort the room opened and the first students arrived. They were some first years who looked around curiously before they settled on some cushions that littered the room. Shortly after, even more students arrived. By the time it was 7 o'clock there where around 30 students in the room, from all houses and years.

Ginny found that her throat had gone dry, she could not speak. She had not expected such a big turn-out. It was only when everyone in the room was looking at her that Ginny realised that she was expected to speak.

Ginny cleared her throat, and began the speech she had prepared.

"H-hello all." Ginny was mortified to realise that she stuttered a bit.

Neville and Luna went to stand next to Ginny, and Ginny was able to summon some courage from that simple gesture from her friends.

"Welcome to The Emerald Army. In today's meeting I will discuss with you what we are going to be doing in these meetings, and some other things like swearing you all to secrecy."

There was some muttering after this announcement from the non-DA members.

"You must realise that if the Carrows or Snape find out about this that we will all be in very big trouble," Neville spoke up. Ginny didn't have the heart to tell Neville that Snape already knew and was listening to every word.

"So what? What can we do? It is not like we stand a chance against You-Know-Who," a Slytherin first year said. A murmur of agreement went through the room at these words. Ginny started to doubt if it was such a good idea to invite the Slytherins to this meeting, but was encouraged by the fact that this Slytherin did not call Voldemort 'The Dark Lord'.

"You're name is?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yaxley, Brandon Yaxley," the first year answered.

"Well, Yaxley, we all have to make a choice between what is easy, and what is right," Ginny said seriously.

"If you don't want training you can leave now!" Neville said, glaring at Yaxley.

But Yaxley did not move, nor did anyone else.

"We will be teaching you how to defend against the dark arts, we will also be teaching you true Muggle Studies, not the brainwashing the Carrows are doing," Ginny continued as though there had been no interruption.

"How can we be sure that you are not the one doing the brainwashing?" a Ravenclaw first year asked.

"You're name is?" Neville asked this time.

"Selwyn, Addison Selwyn," the Ravenclaw answered.

"Cause what the Carrows are teaching us is not the full truth..." Ginny began, but was interrupted.

"So there is truth to it?" a Hufflepuff first year asked.

It was Padma Patil who answered this time, "Yes, the Muggles were at fault for some of the troubles of the Wizarding world, but we wizards and witches where not innocent either."

"Muggles are just like you and me, they are human," Seamus Finnigan spoke up.

"They can't do magic like us, we are their betters!" someone said loudly, Ginny could not see who.

At this announcement people started shouting at each other and Ginny could feel a headache coming up. This was going to be harder then she had thought. When Ginny saw that some wands where being drawn she knew she had to do something quickly.

"ENOUGH!" Ginny shouted, and to her amazement everyone stopped arguing and fighting to look towards her.

"The Muggle Studies we are offering is just another view point on what the Carrows are teaching, it is up to you what you believe to be true, just know that the Carrows think their version is the universal truth, and they will do anything to get that point across. If you don't like it, you can leave now!" Ginny said, looking around the room. Some people shuffled around nervously, but no-one made to leave.

"Good, now I want everyone to sign this list, signing this list will be the same as signing a magical contract. When you sign the list you will be unable to talk about this group to anyone who is not a member of the group."

Furthermore, every one of you will receive a necklace. This necklace will be a sign you are part of the group, the necklace will also heat up when a new time for a meeting is set. Additionally only people who also have such a necklace will be able to see it," Ginny said, putting both the box of necklaces and the parchment she and Luna had prepared on a table in front of her.

"Is that really necessary?" Selwyn asked.

"We are not taking any risks that the Carrows, or worse Snape, find out about this!" Neville said, glaring at Selwyn.

That put an end to the protests, and everyone lined up to sign the parchment and receive a necklace.

"As soon as you have signed the parchment and received a necklace, you are free to leave. I will announce the first true training meeting over the necklaces," Ginny announced while Neville and Luna took care that everyone signed the parchment and received a necklace.

One by one, each of the gathered students signed their name on the parchment and received a necklace, then left the room.

Some of the DA seemed to be staying behind, but surprisingly it was Luna who intervened.

"There will be no DA meeting tonight, we will meet up later," she said sternly, while giving a wink to Ginny.

After everyone had left, and only Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Ginny assumed Snape remained, Ginny collapsed in a chair that appeared out of nowhere.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Ginny questioned.

"This thing was your idea, Ginny," Neville said, narrowing his eyes.

"I know, I'm just a little overwhelmed," Ginny said.

"I think it went well," Luna said airily.

"I just hope not every meeting will go this badly," Ginny said shaking her head. Things really hadn't gone like she had planned.

"Cheer up, Ginny. Considering everything it went as Luna said 'well'. I'm only worried about some of the first years, they didn't seem too enthusiastic," Neville said.

"We better get back to our Common Rooms," Luna said.

"You two go ahead. I have to do something first," Ginny said, slowly standing up.

"Ginny, you really shouldn't be walking around on your own," Neville said, narrowing his eyes.

"Nev, for the thousandth time, I. Can. Take. Care. Of. Myself!" Ginny said, getting annoyed with Neville's attitude.

"I'll be waiting outside," Neville said, eyeing Ginny suspiciously.

Ginny nodded while Neville walked outside. Luna however approached Ginny.

"You realise someone has been watching the whole meeting from that corner?" Luna asked pointing to the corner where Snape was hiding.

Ginny sighed. Sometimes Luna was to perceptive for her own good.

"There is no one there Luna," Ginny said, frowning to the corner that Luna pointed to.

"Hmm, I could have sworn..." Luna said to herself, she looked directly at Snape one last time, shrugged and left the room.

"That was acceptable," Snape said, removing his Disillusionment Charm. " You should be more careful, the Lovegood girl suspects," Snape continued before Ginny could reply.

"I trust her!" Ginny said hotly.

"I suppose that you can keep her ignorant?" Snape asked.

"Dunno, but even if she did find out about you, she wouldn't tell anyone else," Ginny said.

"That is acceptable," Snape said lowly.

"I should warn you though, that not all who turned up today wish you well," Snape said, eyeing Ginny closely.

"Nothing I can't handle," Ginny said defiantly.

"Take special care when talking to Yaxley, Selwyn and Rowle," Snape continued as though Ginny hadn't spoken.

"Rowle?" Ginny asked, she looked down at the list and saw a Ralph Rowle on the list.

"Yaxley, Selwyn and Rowle are the children of Death Eaters," Snape said lowly.

"Right! Thanks for the warning," Ginny said, grateful for that new knowledge.

"I suppose I should sign this list?" Snape asked warily.

"No, Neville and Luna will be looking at this list a lot, I will just give you a necklace, and I trust that you won't tell anyone about the club," Ginny said, handing Snape a necklace.

"Very well," Snape said, looking at Ginny intently.

"I better go before Neville sends out a search party," Ginny said, walking towards the door.

Snape nodded and performed another Disillusionment Charm. And just as Ginny expected Neville and Luna were waiting for her.

~O~

The weeks after the first TEA meeting passed quickly. They where filled with classes, DA meetings and TEA meetings.

The Defense part was highly popular among the TEA members, while the Muggle Studies part still caused some major arguments, both in the TEA meetings, and to Ginny's horror, in Alecto's Muggle Studies lessons. This last one caused a lot of detentions, and the cancellation of several TEA meetings due to students recovering from Cruciatus curses.

When one whole week of TEA lessons had to be cancelled for this reason, Snape gave Ginny a recipe for a potion that would cure the after effects of the Cruciatus curse, which Ginny taught both TEA and the DA to brew at the first opportunity.

The efforts of the DA to undermine the regime of the Carrows went as well as Ginny could have expected. As a result, Ginny, Neville and Luna were often in detention with either of the Carrow siblings, as they took credit for most things that went wrong, especially if the trouble was made by a first year. Unfortunately, this meant that Ginny, Neville and Luna where the main people using the Post-Cruciatus-Potions, as Neville came to call it.

Since the first TEA meeting, Ginny could swear that she was being watched while she slept, or even showered. But _Homenum Revelio_ showed nothing when she was to cast it in those cases. However she did not feel threatened at all when she had this feeling. Instead she felt a sense of comfort and safety, like someone out there was watching over her.

What those weeks had in activity concerning TEA and the DA, they completely lacked in news from Harry. Snape said after one TEA meeting that he was in contact with Harry and Hermione, but that neither was forthcoming to what they where doing, or where they were. Ginny was at first worried about the fact that Ron's name seemed to be missing, but then wrote it off to the fact that Ron might have had guard duty or something. Any other possibilities were to horrible to think about.

Often Ginny would think about the words Parkinson had said to her in the Room of Hidden Things. Her brain told her that Parkinson could be speaking the truth. But her gut told her that Harry was out there, fighting. And that he was the one 'looking over her'. The limited news she got from Snape seemed to confirm this theory, though Snape was not very forthcoming with any news. When she was not worrying about the words Parkinson had said, she wondered about how the Slytherin witch had come to be in the room, and concluded that Malfoy had told Parkinson about the room.

Snape visited in most TEA meetings, when he dared to risk it. Every time Snape visited, Ginny had the feeling that Luna knew that he was there. But to Ginny's relief, Luna did not confront her about it again.

Before Ginny knew it, the Christmas Holidays were upon them, and Luna, Neville and Ginny were on the train back to King's Cross.

Seamus, Lavendar, Neville, Luna and Ginny were all sitting together in the compartment, discussing the events of the last term, and what everyone hoped to do during the holidays. During the whole trip Luna had been watching Ginny unblinkingly, as if she saw something that wasn't there, and Ginny was getting quite uncomfortable under Luna's gaze. It was half way trough the trip when Ginny finally cracked.

"I have to use the loo," Ginny said, standing up and hoping to escape Luna's scrutiny.

"I'll go with," Neville said standing up.

"No, I'll go," Luna said, giving Neville a look that made him sit down again. Ginny sighed inwardly. Apparently it was not that easy to escape Luna.

"There is someone invisible present at most TEA meetings, and you know about it," Luna stated as soon as the door of the compartment closed behind the girls, and both of them set of towards the loo.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Luna," Ginny said, trying to play ignorant.

"I think you perfectly well what I'm talking about, one corner of the Room of Requirement is often filled with wrackspurts," Luna said matter of factly.

While the two girls had been talking they had arrived at the loo, but Ginny made no move to enter it. Instead she was watching Luna closely. Ginny knew she could not lie to Luna any longer.

"You are right, but I can't tell you who it is, except that I trust him," Ginny said seriously.

"Ah, so it is a 'him'?" Luna said, raising an eyebrow. Ginny inwardly cursed when she realised what she let slip.

"Can we talk about this later?" Ginny asked getting uncomfortable.

"Okay, we will talk about this after the holidays. Let's get back to the compartment," Luna said. As she walked back towards the compartment, Ginny followed a bit behind her.

When Ginny arrived at the compartment, she looked around confused. She could have sworn that Luna was a bit behind her before they arrived back, but now she was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging her shoulders Ginny entered the compartment.

"Where's Luna?" Neville asked concerned.

"Dunno, she was in front of me... no... that can't be right, she was behind me," Ginny said confused. Something was not right here.

"What happened Ginny?" Seamus asked.

"We walked back from the loo, Luna was in front of me, I remember that much," Ginny said, scrunching up her face in concentration.

"When should Luna have gotten behind you?" Lavender asked.

Ginny tried to think back, but all she could remember was a highly confused blur of images, nothing seemed to make sense till she was back at the compartment.

"Can't remember," Ginny said, trying to shake the cobwebs out of her head, but they stayed firmly in place.

"Sounds like you have either been Confunded, or Obliviated," Neville said, looking at Ginny intently.

"So, we don't know where Luna is then?" Seamus asked concerned.

"She probably has been taken," Lavender said fearfully.

When Ginny heard that she could not help but feel guilty. If only she could remember what had happened...


	4. Caught

**Chapter 4: Caught**

Luna's disappearance troubled Ginny all the time during the Christmas holidays. It did not help that a large explosion was heard from the direction of the Lovegood house a few days after Christmas. After Ginny's father went to investigate he said that Xenophilius Lovegood was being carted off by Death Eaters, and that their house was in ruins, but that there was no sign of Luna. Ginny had not expected there to be any, since Ginny had not heard anything from Luna since her disappearance from the Hogwarts Express.

The silence from Luna was unnerving. Ginny didn't know whether Luna was alive or dead by now. And Ginny couldn't stop the feeling that Luna's disappearance was somehow her fault. Every time she tried to think back to what had happened, all she could come up with were very confused images, but nothing that could help Ginny determine what had happened. The last thing she remembered clearly about Luna was the argument they had before she was taken. She could not even remember clearly if Luna was in front of her, or behind her when walking back to the compartment.

Soon rumours flew around that both Harry and Hermione had been spotted in the Lovegood house just after the explosion. This confused Ginny, what was Harry doing there? And where was Ron? When she asked her parents about this they said they didn't know, just that it meant that their ruse was still working, and that Ron was still 'ill with spattergroit'. But Ginny remembered that Snape also didn't have any news on Ron, and she wondered not for the first time if he was even with the trio, or – Ginny shuddered at the thought – alive.

Sooner than Ginny would have liked it was time to return to Hogwarts. For the first time since her first year she truly considered not going back. But she knew she had no choice in the matter, since attendance was 'mandatory'. And not going now also meant betraying TEA, something she did not want to do. Her resolve to go back almost broke when her mother was fussing more then ever before the train left King's Cross.

The train ride back to Hogwarts was a solemn one. Neville hadn't heard anything from Luna either. Surprisingly, he did not blame Ginny for Luna's disappearance, but he seemed very down.

"I wish I could do something," Neville said softly on the train ride.

"We can't. All we can do is continue our efforts for the DA and TEA, for both Harry and Luna," Ginny said, just as softly.

Neville nodded and got a determined look in his eyes.

Once they where back at Hogwarts, it became apparent that the Carrows had reached new levels of cruelty. This became obvious after Neville's first detention. When he did not return after one hour from the detention Ginny and the rest of the DA searched the castle low and high for him, till they found him chained in one of the dungeons. Ginny didn't ask what had happened in detention, but a long gash had scarred Neville's face ever since.

The Carrows also took to practicing the Unforgivables, and taught them to the students. They were supposed to practice on those who had detention, but everyone from the DA refused. Some who were in TEA did practice, but that was more out of fear, Ginny concluded. This refusal led to even more detentions for most DA members, but somehow Ginny seemed to avoid the 'dungeon treatment,' as most students started to call it when students were chained in the dungeons.

All this did nothing to stop Ginny from running both the DA and TEA, and to Ginny's pleasure, all students trained with extra vigour, even the 'Death Eater children' as Ginny came to dub them. And so the weeks went by. The DA took to freeing any students in the dungeons and disrupting as many detentions as they could. Post-Cruciatus Potions where brewed at all hours, but also any healing potions that where in Snape's old potion book were brewed around the clock.

~O~

"All right, people, today we are going to learn the counter curse to a truly dark curse," Ginny began the last TEA meeting before the Easter holidays. Snape had not been able to make it to this meeting, but Ginny was not worried about that. Snape hadn't made it to many meetings after the Christmas holidays.

"I'm going to teach you the counter to _Sectumsempra._ _Sectumsempra_ is a deadly curse, it causes sword gashes to appear on your victim. The only counter curse that will leave no scars is _Vulnera Sanentur_ which has to be repeated multiple times," Ginny explained while pacing in front of the students.

"However, even the counter can't replace any appendages that have been cursed off," Ginny continued, thinking about George's ear.

"After the counter curse is applied it is likely that the victim still needs medical attention in the form of blood replenishing potions, and maybe even some dittany," Ginny said.

"Now, I don't..." Ginny began, but never finished, because at that moment Dobby appeared in front of her. He looked highly agitated about something.

"What is wrong Dobby?" Neville asked, concerned.

"They are coming, Masters Carrow are coming!" Dobby wailed while banging his head on the floor.

This announcement was met with astonished silence.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, RUN!" Ginny shouted, finally getting out of her shock. The effect was immediate. Everyone darted from the room, except for Neville who stayed back.

"Go ahead Neville, I'll be fine!" Ginny nearly shouted, but nodding towards Dobby. Neville looked like he wanted to stay behind, but Ginny gave him a glare that would have driven braver men to run. Neville nodded reluctantly and left.

Ginny looked down at Dobby and gently set him down.

"Dobby, thanks for the warning. Whatever happens next, it is not you're fault. You are not to punish yourself, understood?" Ginny asked gently. Dobby nodded and disappeared. Without a second thought Ginny ran for it.

Just as Ginny rounded the corner so she could hide in a nearby bathroom she tripped.

"Trip Jinx, Weasley!" the voice of Pansy Parkinson sneered at Ginny.

Before Ginny could get up the Carrows appeared. Ginny knew she couldn't get away any more, and that she was in deep trouble.

"Good job, Parkinson," Amycus said sweetly.

"You come with us now," Alecto said, grabbing Ginny hard by her hair. Ginny bit back a scream of pain.

Ginny was dragged to the dungeons and chained to the wall. Ginny did not know what was coming, but for the first time she was truly afraid. First Parkinson approached her and punched her in the face, hard. Ginny felt her nose break.

"That was for what you did on the train!" Parkinson said menacingly. Ginny was confused, what had she done on the train? If she had gotten Parkinson with some good curse it was well worth it, she thought dimly.

"Now, you were telling lies to all those students weren't you?" Alecto asked menacingly while approaching Ginny.

Ginny however stayed silent. She was not going to answer anything.

"We'll make you talk yet!" Amycus said just as menacingly, his face so close to Ginny's that she could smell his breath. But still Ginny did not say anything.

"Very well, if you want it like that. _Crucio!_" Alecto crowed, pointing her wand at Ginny.

At once Ginny's body erupted in pain and she screamed. She had been under it before, but it was never this bad. Her arms ached from being chained to the wall, only adding to the considerable pain. She could feel the chains digging in her flesh when she tried and failed to curl up in a ball to block out the pain.

Finally, after what seemed hours, Ginny finally lost consciousness, and she lost herself to blissful oblivion.

~O~

When Ginny awoke she was no longer chained to a wall, instead she was slumped in a chair in the Headmaster's office. Snape was sitting behind his desk, studying Ginny intently. Ginny tried to move or speak, but found she couldn't even blink without pain shooting trough her body.

"Drink this, it will help," Snape said, handing Ginny a potion she recognized as Post-Cruciatus Potion.

Ginny tried to lift her arm, but quickly dropped it again when she found that action hurt a lot.

Snape nodded in understanding and tipped the potion down Ginny's willing mouth. The effect was immediate. The pain when she moved lessened considerably, but it didn't go away completely.

"You were under the effects of the curse for a long time, I'm surprised the damage isn't any worse than it is," Snape said softly.

Ginny merely nodded. She was too exhausted to talk.

"It was Yaxley, Selwyn and Rowle who betrayed your little group. They gave one of their necklaces to one of the Carrows," Snape said, staring at Ginny intently.

Ginny wanted to speak up, but couldn't.

"What I heard however is that the Carrows had to torture it out of them," Snape said shaking his head sadly.

Ginny again merely nodded.

"We need to get you out of the castle before the Carrows find out that I helped you," Snape said seriously.

Ginny wanted to protest, but found she couldn't summon the energy to do so.

"Dobby packed your trunk and sent it ahead to this office. You will Floo within the next thirty minutes back to the Burrow," Snape continued, pointing towards a trunk and a pot of Floo powder.

"I have the only fireplace in this castle that is not monitored, fortunately," Snape said.

Ginny again nodded and made to stand up, but she found that her legs wouldn't support her full weight. She would have crashed back to the ground if she had not grabbed the chair she had sat in.

Snape nodded and quickly moved around the desk and helped Ginny to the fireplace, then sent her trunk ahead, before pushing Ginny into the fireplace.

"Tell your family to go into hiding," Snape said, picking up the Floo powder. He threw the Floo powder into the fire place and said "The Burrow", and the next thing Ginny knew she was flying through the Floo network to her home.

~O~

"GINNY!" a voice shouted, and the next thing Ginny knew she was hugged by a very distraught Mrs. Weasley. Ginny flinched at the pain that the contact brought.

Mrs. Weasley released Ginny and studied her intently.

"What happened, dear?" she asked worried.

"We... need... to... get... into... hiding..." Ginny rasped hoarsely before she lost consciousness again.

~O~

The next time Ginny woke she was in a bed, and she saw that her mother was sitting next to it with a worried expression on her face.

"Ah, you are awake," Mrs. Weasley said, relief clear in her voice.

Ginny wanted to speak, but all that escaped her was a cough.

"Here, drink this," Mrs. Weasley said, holding out a potion.

Ginny drank it and found that her throat was not as dry as before.

"Where am I?" Ginny asked, finally looking around the room and seeing that she wasn't in her room at the Burrow, nor chained to a wall.

"We are at Great Aunt Muriel's," Mrs. Weasley said.

_Great, from one hell to another,_ Ginny thought grimly.

"How are you feeling, young lady?" Mrs. Weasley asked sternly.

"I've been worse," Ginny said, assessing everything. She seemed to be able to move everything without much trouble. In fact she felt more alive then she had felt in months.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"All I remember is that I had detention and that I was chained to a wall," Ginny said, now more confused then ever. Mrs. Weasley merely nodded, as though that only confirmed her suspicions.

"You are not returning to that school till this war is over, understood?' Mrs. Weasley asked sternly. Ginny could only nod.

"I brought you some breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said while summoning a platter with sandwiches.

Ginny ate them with gusto. She hadn't realised how hungry she was.

"Where is everyone?' Ginny asked between bites.

"Fred, George and your father are here. Harry, Ron and Hermione showed up at Shell Cottage while you where out," Mrs. Weasley said seriously.

Immediately Ginny sat up straight and was out of bed at once.

"I have to see them!" she said, looking around for clothes.

"You will do no such thing young lady!" Mrs. Weasley said giving Ginny a patented 'Molly Weasley glare'.

"But mum..." Ginny whined.

"No, you are not leaving this house till the war is over, and that is final!" Mrs. Weasley said dangerously. Ginny knew better then to argue and slumped back on the bed.

~O~

The following weeks were the most boring weeks of Ginny's life. The only entertainment to be had was the twins driving Aunt Muriel crazy. The only consolation was that she now knew that Harry, Ron and Hermione were all safe and well.

Things became a little interesting when Mr. Olivander arrived shortly after Remus Lupin left after announcing that he was the proud father of a blue haired baby. He had come by to announce that Ginny was to be the godmother of young Teddy, as the baby was named after Tonks father, who was killed earlier in the year. Bill also told Ginny that Luna and Dean had arrived with Harry, Ron and Hermione. This brought great relief to Ginny. At least now she knew that Luna was still alive.

But after that little excitement it became even more boring then before. It was on the first of May that Luna and Dean came over. Ginny rushed over to Luna and gave her a big hug.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, nonplussed.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione left this morning and I think Bill and Fleur wanted some privacy," Luna said matter of factly.

"They left?" Ginny asked incredulously. They left without letting her know again? Did Harry even care about her?

All through this Dean stood awkwardly to the side.

"I'll just drop of this luggage," Dean said pointing to two rucksacks.

Ginny just nodded and dragged Luna of to the room she used at Auntie Muriel's.

"Snape was watching the TEA lessons wasn't he?" Luna asked the moment Ginny closed the door.

Ginny spun to look at Luna incredulously.

"Yes, he was," Ginny said defiantly, daring Luna to comment on it.

"Figured as much, he really did love her then," Luna said softly.

Ginny took a while to figure out what that meant.

"You knew all along, didn't you?' Ginny asked incredulously.

"I suspected, you just confirmed it," Luna said shrugging.

"Look, Luna, I'm sorry..." Ginny began.

"Don't Ginny, you are not at fault, you were protecting a confidence," Luna said seriously.

"I was talking about your capture," Ginny said.

"That was not your fault either, you fought quite valiantly, caught Parkinson with your bat bogeys,"

Ginny sighed in relief, at least she had tried to help.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Ginny had not realised how much she missed the company of a girl her own age this last month to just talk with.

It was just as Ginny was getting ready for bed that her DA coin heated up. Ginny gasped at the message she read on it.

_Harry has come to Hogwarts. We fight!_


	5. Acknowledgement

**Chapter 5: Acknowledgement**

"Harry, I know you can do this!" Ginny, annoyed, said to her boyfriend.

"I know, but why?" Harry asked while he was fidgeting in his seat.

It was one year after the final battle and they were at the celebration of the first anniversary of the battle. Harry was supposed to give a speech after he received his Order of Merlin First Class for defeating Lord Voldemort.

"You are to receive the Order of Merlin First Class, that is why," Ginny said with a huff.

Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Right," Harry said non-committally.

"It won't be that bad," Ginny said, grasping his hand. Harry seemed to get some courage from that since he stopped fidgeting.

"And besides, they are beginning," Ginny said pointing to the podium where Kingsley now stood demanding attention.

"Welcome to the first anniversary of the fall of Lord Voldemort!" Kingsleys calm voice boomed across the seats. They where all seated at the exact spot where not two years earlier Dumbledore's funeral was held, in front of the White Tomb.

Kingsley went on about the sacrifices made by everyone who died, and about what the future would hold. Ginny paid little attention to the speech, only listening up when Fred's name was called along with those who had died.

"And now it is time to give rewards to those we recognize as heroes. Firstly I'm honoured to give the Order of Merlin First Class to Harry James Potter, the hero of the Wizarding world!" Kingsley's voice boomed, and thunderous applause was heard.

Harry stood up, blushing furiously while he walked towards the podium. Some words were exchanged between Kingsley and Harry that no one else could hear, and then Harry approached the standard so he could hold his speech.

"Hello," Harry said uncomfortably. Kingsley put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry seemed to take courage from this simple gesture and continued in a firmer voice.

"It seems that I'm now hailed as 'The Hero of the Wizarding World'," Harry said to cheers of the public.

"I looked up the word 'hero', or rather Hermione looked it up," Harry continued and some people in the audience chuckled softly. Hermione, who sat next to Ginny, huffed in annoyance.

"According to Hermione a 'hero' is and I quote 'a person of distinguished courage or ability, admired for brave deeds and noble qualities.' I don't agree with that definition. I think a 'hero' is someone who chooses to do brave deeds. That is not I, I'm not a hero," Harry stated.

Ginny groaned, Harry would never acknowledge what he had done, he would never accept he was a hero, even if it was staring him in the face. The public seemed to agree when they started muttering amongst themselves. Ron who was sitting next to Hermione muttered "Prat" under his breath.

"I did not have a choice. No matter what I did, the outcome would not have been any different, I would have ended up killing Voldemort, no matter what else happened. I merely killed him because he was so set on killing me and my friends," Harry continued in a slightly louder voice to be heard over the muttering.

_And that right there makes you a Hero! Even by you're own definition_ Ginny thought to herself.

"The true heroes are those who fought but didn't have to, those who died fighting while they could have stayed at home, cowering behind a sofa waiting till it all would blow over, those are the true heroes!"

All those of you who fought at the Battle of Hogwarts while you did not have to are the true heroes, not me. I never had a choice.".

The Order of Merlin First Class should be for heroes, and it is my privilege to give this reward to five true heroes," Harry said to a now very attentive audience.

Ginny sat up straight, what was going on here? Harry had not told her about this!

"First, I would like to call forward my first-ever friend. He has been with me all this time. Without him I wouldn't have had the courage to do what had to be done. Without him I would have faltered long ago. Give a big round of applause for Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Harry said loudly.

Ron stood up and made his way towards the podium, his ears red, but he had the biggest smile on his face that Ginny had ever seen. Ginny was proud of her brother. Finally he had been acknowledged for something.

"Second, I would like to call forward someone who has helped me almost as much as Ron here has. She kept me on the straight track when I deviated, she also did all the research needed to get me through. Give a big round of applause for Hermione Jean Granger!" Harry said loudly.

Hermione stood up muttering "Prat" under her breath, but smiled fondly as she walked towards the podium.

"Third, I would like to call forward someone who started out as a forgetful and accident prone boy. This boy grew up to be a true hero in every sense of the word. It was his courage when all seemed to be lost that won us the war. I'm of course talking about Neville 'Snake-slayer' Longbottom!" Harry said loudly.

Neville got up from behind Ginny and nearly stumbled while he walked towards the podium.

"Fourth, I would like to call forward the strangest girl I have ever met. Her courage is only matched by her quick wit. I'm of course talking about Luna Lovegood!" Harry said loudly.

Luna got up also from behind Ginny and walked serenely towards the podium, as though she just happened to wander in that direction.

"Last, but certainly not least, I would like to call forward the one person who has captured my heart." Harry began.

Ginny's heart started pounding near the region of her Adam's apple. Harry couldn't be saying what he was saying, right?

"She is a true hero. She stood up against impossible odds and pulled through. She trained the students, when no one else would, though what kind of name TEA is I have no idea," Harry continued, staring intently at Ginny.

Ginny for her part could almost feel her heart pounding out of her neck.

"I'm of course talking about Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Harry said loudly.

Ginny was too stunned to realise that she was supposed to stand up. It was only after she was nudged by her father that she got up and moved shakily towards the podium. She was acknowledged for what she had done with TEA. This was not something she had ever expected.

When Ginny arrived at the podium Harry wasted no time in giving her a chaste kiss that took Ginny's breath away.

"I love you, Ginny," Harry whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Harry," Ginny whispered back.

It was not the first time that Harry had said it, but this time it felt really special. _Yes, even if you don't think you are a hero, Harry, you are always my hero,_ Ginny thought.

~O~

_A/N That is it for this story. A special thanks to my beta MinistryMalcontent for beta reading this story. Without him this story wouldn't be as good as it is now. I would also like to thank everyone who left a review, they encouraged me to finish this story in a timely manner._


End file.
